La Noche de Las Criaturas
by Keili14
Summary: Existe una leyenda de Halloween, que trata sobre dos Diosas, una de ellas "La Diosa de la Noche" convirtió a los humanos en "Criaturas de la Noche" muchos los confunden con las criaturas sobrenaturales, estos son incapaces de estar expuestos a la luz... Nadie sabe que... Durante un Eclipse... Prometió su retorno para cumplir su cometido de... "La Noche Eterna"
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí con una historia de Halloween, disculpen el retraso, espero les guste!**_

_**-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia**_

_**Aquí va!**_

**Hace mucho tiempo, en la creación del mundo, dos gemelas fueron elegidas para traer "El Día y La Noche", Sunshine, la reina del Sol y Midnight, la reina de la noche, así manteniendo la armonía por cientos de años. Al pasar los siglos, se volvieron como hermanas, pero al llegar el amanecer, tenían que separarse, ya que Midnight no podía salir se las tinieblas, Sunshine se sintió mal por ella, así que con su poder le dio a su hermana el don de desplazarse entre las sombras, para que pueda conocer su mundo sin correr riesgos pero... A medida que andaba mas se molestaba, los humanos estaban activos durante el día que Sunshine les daba, pero, dormían cuando salia la luna, Midnight se puso celosa del poder de su hermana. A la medianoche, Midnight le pidió a la luna un deseo... Fue durante un eclipse, cuando las sombras ganaban poder, la Reina de la noche, uso sus nuevos poderes para convertir a las personas en "Criaturas de la Noche", Sunshine trato de razonar con ella, pero invadida por el odio y el rencor, la desterró de la tierra. El Sol al reconocer el peligro por el cual los humanos pasaban, le regalo a su Diosa un cristal de diamante. Sunshine encerró a su hermana en ella y convirtió a las criaturas en estatuas, oculto el castillo de su hermana y prohibió el paso a esas tierras malditas...**

**Midnight juro vengarse y prometió su retorno para cumplir su cometido de...**

**"La Noche Eterna"**

.

-¡Feliz Halloween Kaoru-sempai!- dijeron unas niñas corriendo al lado de la azabache

-¡Feliz Halloween!- respondió ella, saludando a las niñas, sosteniendo sus libros con unas manos

-Noche de Brujas- dijo su amiga rubia- ¿has preparado el informe?- pregunto, siguiéndole el paso y observando a la gente decorar sus casas para el evento

-siendo sincera, ni siquiera se si aprobare con lo que tengo-dijo suspirando derrotada

-oh vamos, como si fuera poco-dijo Miyako, Kaoru abre el libro

- waw... eso... es malo...- respondió, mirando a su amiga desde su pupitre

-no aprobare- dijo acostándose en su banco

-no digas eso, de seguro encontraras algo para mañana-dijo Miyako

-llevo una semana buscando, ¡no hay nada! ¿a quien le importa quienes fueron esas dos supuestas Diosas que traían el día y la noche? es solo una tonta historia de Halloween, una leyenda, ¡ni siquiera es real!- se quejo la chica

-las leyendas son lecciones, contienen verdades- se le eriza la piel a la ojiverde- y te aseguro que con esa actitud, no aprobaras mi clase Srita. Matsubara

-lo lamento Profesora Julieta, es que no encuentro nada, ¿no puede darme otra historia?- pregunto esperanzada

-claro que no- dijo, la chica suspira derrotada- esa historia es muy antigua, es posible que la encuentre en un solo lugar

-debe ser una broma...- soltó al aire, viendo la biblioteca, que mas que estar llena de estudiantes, estaba llena de polvo

-levanta el animo, tal vez, no sea tan difícil- dijo Momoko, la rubia saca un libro de un montón de libtros apilados, estos se caen, provocando que el polvo se levante- o tal vez si... * tos*

-¡esto me llevara siglos! ¡olvidenlo! yo me largo- dijo, pero antes de marcharse la toman de sus brazos

-¡si no apruebas Historia tendrás que venir a rendir!-dijo Momoko

-¡si! ¡y ya organizamos nuestras vacaciones!- dijo Miyako

¡no lo arruines Kaoru!- gritaron a la vez

-¡esta bien!- dijo molesta antes de meterse entre los cientos de estantes que había, las chicas la miraron irse, tomaron sus mochilas se despidieron con un "adiós"que resonó por todo el lugar y salieron, después de todo tenían mas actividades escolares

Estaba frustrada, esa maldita tarea la perseguiría hasta en sus pesadillas, según tenia hasta ahora, esas dos Diosas eran hermanas, una controlaba el día y la otra la noche, se habían peleado y la Diosa de la noche convirtió a las personas en vampiros, hombres lobo, zombies, etc... Bueno... o al menos eso cree, después de todo esa historia fue inventada por un fan de Halloween, pero si fuera así... ¿Por que estaría en una tarea de Historia?

-tal vez, ese, baso su historia en una real...-dijo al aire, comenzó a mirar los estantes, ni loca, miraba todos esos libros hasta atinarle, prefería usar su gusto en libros, si es que tenia uno...

Un objeto llamo su atención, pero estaba hasta arriba, bago su vista a muchos libros que estaban en el suelo, sonrió pensativa

La chica se encontraba haciendo equilibrio en una pila de libros, tomo la caja de madera antigua entre sus manos, la abrió, dentro había una manta envuelta, la parto con delicadeza, debajo de este encontró un libro, con el símbolo del sol con un fondo del cielo azul y un diamante con el fondo del cielo estrellado

-¿sera este?- pregunto antes de sacar bruscamente el libro, sin percatarse de que había causado que algo saliera del bulto de sabanas, soltó el libro, logrando que un gran estruendo se escuche por todo el lugar, lo tomo entre sus manos, lo reviso, tenia una rasgadura- ¿esto es?... un diamante- el cristal comenzó a brillar, la azabache soltó el objeto asustada, consiguiendo caerse, se cubrió de la luz que provenía de ese cristal, se rompió en 13 pedazos...

Se escucha una risa provenir de una nube oscura, de esta sale una chica con el cabello azul marino, ojos azules brillantes, usaba un vestido del mismo color que su cabello, guantes negros hasta su codo y sin dedos, unas botas negras hasta su rodilla y con hebillas y una diadema negra con una luna, su piel era celeste claro

-¿que...esta...¡pasando!?- pregunto al aire protegiéndose de la "loca" que había querido llevársela por delante, el polvo se levanto, la azabache siguió al ser extraño paro enfrente del gran ventanal al perderle de vista, se acerco al cristal y lo limpio un poco con la palma de su mano, si no se equivocaba esa imagen oscura que pasaba entre las sombra de los arboles era, sea lo que sea que había sido eso, tomo su mochila y salio del lugar...

_**Espero que les halla gustado el comienzo**_

_**Sempai: es un sobrenombre japones, se les usa a los estudiantes que son un grado superior**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí estoy! Sin mas vueltas! Comencemos!**_

Corría entre los arboles, no tenia idea a donde iba, ¡ni siquiera sabia lo que seguía!, pero ahi estaba, tropezó con una raíz y callo al suelo.

-ningún informe merece esto...-dijo sobándose la cabeza- ¿eh?- frente a ella había un mural transparente que mostraba ¿la noche?- pero ... ¿como puede?- dijo mirando sucesivamente la parte del terreno con el día y el de la noche, se acerco al mural, paso su mano, nada, la sombra se había ido por ahi- tal vez... ¡no! ni siquiera se que habrá ahi- dijo, antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-¡si no apruebas Historia tendrás que venir a rendir!-dijo una mini Momoko que volaba sobre el hombro de la ojiverde

-¡si! ¡y ya organizamos nuestras vacaciones!- dijo una mini Miyako que volaba sobre el otro hombro de la azabache

¡no lo arruines Kaoru!- gritaron a la vez, la ojiverde se tapo los oídos y agacho un poco la cabeza, sus minis amigas desaparecieron, volteo a ver el mural, se acerco nuevamente, suspiro derrotada

-ni modo...-soltó antes de meterse rápidamente al lugar, algunas cosas habían cambiado, los arboles eran mas tenebrosos (pero no tanto) y tenían lianas que llegaban cerca al piso, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, si no tuviera que buscar a esa maldita sombra contemplaría ese cielo nocturno, camino por el pequeño sendero, no muy lejos de su caminata encontró una ¿aldea?- ehh... esto... ¿siempre estuvo aqui?- pregunto al aire, camino entre la gente, bueno, si asi de podría llamarla, ya que algunas tenían alas, otras desaparecían del aire- es un sueño, espero...-se dijo a si misma, de repente las farolas que iluminaban las calles cambiaron a un color azul, las "criaturas", como decidió llamarlas, ase emocionaron y corrieron (o volaron) a la calle principal, si asi se podría llamar, ya que en esta había una fuente con alguna que otra flor violeta decorándola, de esta apareció una nube negra, la ojiverde se escondió dentro de un callejón, que apenas era alumbrado, para estar mas segura, miraba la situación detrás de un barril

-¡Hola mis hermosas criaturas de la noche!-dijo la chica que había salido del diamante

-te encontré...-susurro

-¿me extrañaron?-pregunto- yo se que si- las criaturas solo sonrieron ampliamente, uno que otro mostrando sus colmillos...- ahora que eh vuelto, les traeré lo que hace 500 millones de años prometí, ¡la noche eterna!-dijo levantando sus brazos, las criaturas festejaron- el eclipse es esta noche, pronto ganare mas poder y esta vez no podrás vencerme querida hermana...

Kaoru abre los ojos como platos- la diosa de la noche...-la chica desapareció como se había presentado- tengo que hablar con ella...-dijo decidida, giro en sus talones dispuesta a salir, un rostro aparece muy cerca del suyo

-¿que eres tu?

-¡AAH!- grito cayendo al piso, golpeándose contra el barril, acostumbro su vista, para encontrarse con un chico pero, estaba ¿de cabeza?

"lo que me faltaba... un chico araña..." pensó la chica

El chico de un ágil movimiento cayo al suelo, dejando a la chica perpleja, se acerco en cuatro patas (O_o) peligrosamente a su rostro, tensando a la ojiverde y comenzó a ¿olfatearla? (O.O)

-ehh... oye...-balbuceo nerviosa, incomoda y sonrojada- oye... na hagas eso...- el chico se acerco un poco mas- ¡déjame!-grito con un rojo vivo en sus mejillas y empujando al joven, mientras este la miraba raro y curioso-¡no vuelvas...! ¿eh?- mira el cabello azabache del muchacho- ¿esas son tus... orejas?

El ojiverde camina en cuatro patas alrededor de ella, examinándola

-¿¡esa es una cola!?-señala la extremidad del chico

-¿que eres tu?-volvió a preguntar, sentándose, como un perro, frente a ella

-¿como que que soy? soy una humana-dijo indignada

-con razón olías raro- dijo

-¿raro?- pregunto un poco molesta- a todo esto, ¿que eres tu?

-un lobo, ¿que no es obvio?- dijo algo aturdido- y ¿que haces aqui, humana? ¿por que no estan de tu lado del mural?

-estoy buscando a esa chica-dijo volteando a ver a la fuente- tengo que hablar con ella- se para y camina fura del callejón

-¿hablas de Midnight?- pregunto el chico, que seguía sentado en el suelo

La ojiverde para en seco, volteo a verlo

-¿quien es Midnight?

-¿que no buscabas a la Diosa de la Noche?- le respondió con una pregunta

-si, ¿sabes donde esta?-pregunto esperanzada

-probablemente en su castillo-dijo cerrando los ojos despreocupado, la chica comienza a caminar- no es por ahi- la azabache para y cambia de rumbo, el chico sonríe- tampoco es por ahi

-entonces, ¿¡por donde es!?-pregunto harta, logrando que el chico la mire con burla, señala una puerta al final del pasillo, la chica rezongando fue hasta ella, un tiron, no abre, dos tirones, no abre, tres tirones- ¡esta cerrada!

-pues claro que esta cerrada, esa zona esta prohibida, es por eso que nadie va al castillo, eso si no quieres morir en el intento y dudo que una humana indefensa pueda ir sola- dijo burlón, logrando que la ojiverde saque humo de sus orejas

-¿que sugieres?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-pues... ir a la zona prohibida suena muy tentador- dijo como si lo estuviera pensando- y supongo que necesitaras ayuda...-dijo volteándola a ver

-¡olvídalo! ¡puedo YO sola!-dijo volviendo a mirar la puerta con la intención de abrirla

-eres terca ¿cierto?- dijo mirando con diversión los inútiles intentos de abrir la puerta

-¿¡podrías caminar en dos piernas!? ¡me desesperas!- dijo mirando al azabache que se acercaba a ella en cuatro patas

-patas...

-son piernas...

-no, yo tengo patas

-son piernas...

-¡patas!

-¡piernas!

-¡patas!

-¡piernas!

-¡patas!

-¡son piernas! ¡son iguales a las mías!-dijo exaltada y algo confundida, quien no lo estaría, ¿quien discute sobre eso?

-...-

-...-

-tal vez tienes patas...-dijo al final el chico, parándose en dos piernas o patas o lo que sea...- no estoy acostumbrado a caminar en dos patas-

-piernas..

-como sea-dijo rodando los ojos- entonces... ¿necesitas ayuda?- sonríe burlón

-no- dijo volviendo a intentar abrir la puerta

-cuando llegue el eclipse no estará en su castillo y eso sera en unas tres horas...-dijo, la chica finge no escucharlo- dicen que el castillo esta muy lejos...

-¡esta bien! muy bien licantropo, inténtalo- dijo haciéndose a un lado y colocando sus manos en su cintura

El ojiverde sonrió triunfante, se paro enfrente de la puerta, coloco sus manos en el borde inferior de la puerta y de un tirón levanto la puerta, abriendo paso, volteo a ver a la azabache con burla, esta no daba crédito a lo que veía

-las humanas primero..- dijo apartándose un poco de la puerta

La ojiverde sacudió un poco su cabeza y se adentro por la puerta, se percato de que el ojiverde la seguía

-dije que podías ayudarme con la puerta, no que me ayudes a encontrar el castillo-dijo mirando al azabache con una ceja en alto

-si, pero no tienes ni la mas remota idea a donde ir- dijo el cruzándose de brazos- ¿o si?

-¿y que con eso?- pregunto sin darle mucha importancia

-te perderás y jamas llegaras a encontrar a Midnight-dijo sonriendo con superioridad

-muy bien, ¿solo eso? ¿eso quieres? ¿venir conmigo? ¿no hay ningún truco o si?- pregunto sin confianza

-wow wow, calma las garras, cachorrita, yo solo estoy aburrido- dijo calmado

-pero con una condición-dijo con una benita en la cien

-¿que?

-¡NO ME LLAMES CACHORRITA!- grito, dejando medio sordo al ojiverde

-cielos, que gritona es esta humana ¬.¬ -susurro sobándose sus pobres orejas

-dejando eso de lado, puedes venir-dijo mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido

-¡perfecto! soy Butch- dijo adelantándose un poco

-yo Kaoru...-dijo aturdida alcanzándolo

_**HASTA AHÍ! Espero que les este gustando!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eh Aquí con la siguiente parte !**_

_**-¡alto!-dijo Nicole- antes de comenzar, algunas han dicho que se parece a My Little Pony**_

_**-¿que es My Little Pony?- pregunto Boomer**_

_**-una serie**_

_**-¿Y a nosotros que nos interesa?- pregunto Brick, que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a sus hermanos y en otro estaban las chicas**_

_**-¿saben una cosa? si no fuera por la autora, ya los habría sacado a patadas, enserio, sus copias son mas agradables que ustedes... ¬.¬ - dijo Nicole**_

_**-¡ni siquiera sabemos como terminamos aqui!- gritaron a la vez se voltearon a ver con odio**_

_**-que mal... -_- bueno bueno bueno- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ellos, llamando su atención- cálmense, no se maten...- mira a la cámara (osea a ti)- ¿en que estaba? a si... bueno dijeron que la leyenda se parece mucho a la historia de My Little Pony**_

_**-¿que leyenda?- pregunto Miyako**_

_**- y eso la a fastidiado un poco, ya que es una historia 100% inventada por la autora, hace ya como uno años**_

_**-¿quien es la autora?- pregunto Momoko**_

_**- y la uso en esta historia ya que la hojita estaba dando vueltas por su cuarto ^.^ bueno era para aclarar**_

_**-¿tu autora nos trajo aqui?- pregunto Butch**_

_**-sipp, pero no la verán, tal vez a su personaje, pero a ella no-dijo Nicole**_

_**-¿esa eres tu?- preguntan mirándola con un aura negra**_

_** -no, digo, si soy un personaje inventado por ella, pero, no no no no, no, es otra persona, ¡bien! dejando eso de lado ¡les dejo la historia!- dijo antes de salir**_

_**-¡espera!- gritaron los seis**_

-¿para que quieres a Midnight?- pregunto el chico con sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón

-necesito que me cuente su historia para un informe escolar- dijo la azabache, caminando por el bosque con raros arboles

-¿tanto alboroto para eso?- pregunto nuevamente

-yo no haría tanto escándalo, pero estoy amenazada- dijo mirando al chico, este razono un poco sus palabras y miro a otro lado- entonces... ¿ese mural siempre estuvo aqui?- pregunto

-pues si, ahora que lo recuerdo, Sunshine nos encerró aqui, aunque creo que la leyenda cuenta que nos convirtió en estatuas...

-claro, es por eso que cuentan de las estatuas... y yo que creía que no tenia nada que ver con la historia-dijo Kaoru, de repente se resbala y cae al lodo- ¿¡justo ahora tenia que pasar esto!?- dijo sacudiendo un poco sus manos, cuando alguien mas te tira al lodo, aunque este estaba jugando- ¿¡que se supone que haces!?

-es lodo- dijo mirándola de cabeza

-pues por eso, ¡ahora estamos sucios! ¡que asco!- dijo parándose

-no es para tanto, es divertido

-no, no lo es ¬.¬ -dijo buscando con que limpiarse, encuentra un lago, se dirige a el, cuando siente que Butch ya no la sigue- ¿que te pasa?

-debes estar demente si tu crees que me meteré ahi ¬.¬ -dijo dándose la vuelta, una mano lo agarra de remera rasgada

-¡olvídalo! no iré con un lobo sucio- dijo tironeándolo, pero, se olvido de algo, el era un lobo, osea, mas fuerte, el chico comenzó a forcejear, lo cual causo que la arrastrara, si no fuera por una raiz de árbol, que logro que pierda el equilibro, gracias a la azabache cayeron los dos rodando al lago- ¡WAW WAW!- aulló pataleando- ¡voy a morir! ¡voy a morir!

-oye cálmate- dijo Kaoru, este hizo oídos sordos- ¡que te calmes! ¡pareces un cachorro miedoso!

-ah claro, tu puedes decirme cachorro pero yo no puedo decirte cachorra-se quejo

-p-pero eso pareces, ni siquiera es profundo- dijo la azabache aturdida- ademas, necesitas un baño- dijo divertida comenzando a revolverle el cabello y el chico mas que reprocharle solo reía, disfrutando de sus caricias, tal cual cachorro feliz X3

Después de un buen aseo, se sentaron en la orilla del lago

-ahora ¿no te sientes mejor?- pregunto azabache

-no, prefiero estar sucio

-oh vamos, ¿como puede gustarte eso?- dijo algo asqueada

-eres muy diferente a mi, empieza por eso ¿no crees?- dijo sentado como un perro

La chica lo miro de pies a cabeza mientras este solo miraba el agua, ¿que es lo que veía de diferente? si no fuera por su cola y las orejas, sin contar los colmillos, podría confundirse con un chico normal, miro sus manos que parecían unas patas (por la posición en la que estaba, no por que enserio sean patas ¬.¬)

-¿de que manera somos diferentes?- pregunto, el chico la voltea a ver confundido

-¿eh?- soltó, la ojiverde tomo una de sus muñecas- ¿¡que haces!?- pregunto un poco nervioso ante el tacto de ella, la azabache con un poco de timidez coloco su palma de la mano sobre la suya

-soy igual que tu...-dijo mirando al chico, este miraba su mano con la de ella, le daba una extraña sensación, pero era de esas que no son incomodas, como si una corriente eléctrica lo electrocutara, miro a la chica

Debía admitir que la humana era linda... un momento ¿¡que esta pensando!? no podía pensar asi de ella, de todos modos, ni siquiera valdría la pena, ¿no es asi? después de todo ella era una humana, de seguro lo veía como, su mascota

Gruñe y aparta la mano, frunciendo el ceño, mira a otro lado

-¿Butch?- llamo la chica, el lobo la ignora-Butch- ignorada otra vez, se acerca mas al licantropo- ¡Butch!-otra vez, aplasta su cola con la mano

-¡WAW! ¿¡QUE!?- dijo por fin viéndola, los dos quedan desconcertados, estaban muy cerca, inconscientemente se fueron acercando

-¡AAAH!- un grito, los dos se separaron y se dirigieron hacia la persona que estaba un poco mas lejos de ahi

Había un chico rubio de ojos azules, rodeado por unos monstruos extraños, parecían ranas e insectos y su cuerpo iluminaba en la oscuridad

-calma amigos, yo no quise molestarlos- decía el chico asustado- ¡ayuda!- dijo volando atrás de un farol

El azabache fue directo a los monstruos, corriendo como un lobo

-¡espera Butch!- grito la chica

-es hora de sacar las garras- dijo antes de aullar, comenzó a atacar a los monstruos y estos a medida iban desapareciendo, el ultimo se esfumo y el lobo se tiro al piso, eso alarmo a la ojiverde que corrió hasta el

-¡Butch! ¡Butch! ¿¡estas bien!?- dijo la chica zarandeándolo un poco

-pues claro que estoy bien, solo descanso- dijo relajado- ¿que? acaso, ¿te preocupaste?- pregunto burlon

-¿¡que!? y-yo no, solo- balbuceaba sonrojada- t-tal vez un poco...-acepto

-¿asi que te importe eh cachorrita?- dijo colocando sus manos en su nuca, Kaoru frunce el ceño

-¡que no me llames cachorrita!- dijo, en ese momento el rubio aterriza frente a ellos

-¿Butch eres tu?- pregunto el rubio

-¿quien mas?- dijo parándose- ¿que haces aqui?- el chico parpadeo un par de veces ¿desde cuando se paraba en dos patas o piernas?

-pues, aqui es el único lugar donde crecen esos hongos mágicos que necesito para mis pociones

-¿ustedes s conoces?- pregunto la chica

-hola, soy Boomer ¿tu eres?

-soy Kaoru- dijo mirando al mago

-asi que por fin te buscaste una lobita- dijo burlándose, los verdes pasaron a rojos

-¡NO NO! ¡EL/ELLA NO ES MI NOVIO/A!

-aja lo que digas, a todo esto ¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto levantando su bolsa donde había hongos

-ella esta buscando a Midnight y yo la estoy guiando-dijo Butch colocando sus manos en los bolsillos- por cierto, ahora que estas aqui ¿recuerdas el atajo hacia el castillo?

Boomer miro a su amigo y luego al cielo, buscando una respuesta- pues no, pero yo se quien se acuerda de eso seguro, deberías buscar a Brick

-¿y tienes idea de donde puede estar ese chupa-sangre?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-¿en donde mas? allá- dijo señalando un sendero con niebla- en el Sendero de las Tinieblas o al menos eso me dijo, creo que fue a cazar- dijo antes de levantar vuelo- en fin ¡nos vemos!- saluda antes de irse

-supongo que conocerás a mi amigo chupa-sangre- dijo mirando a la azabache

- cuando dices chupa-sangre te estas refiriendo a un vampiro ¿verdad?- dijo levantando su dedo indice

-que lista eres- dijo con sarcasmo, recibe un zape

-lobo malo ¬.¬*

_**Hasta ahi! Ya les voy diciendo que si no termine en el cap. 4 terminara en el 5, eso es todo!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA! Aquí con la penúltima parte de esta historia de Halloweeen!**_

Caminaron un buen rato, solo que, la azabache iba abrazada del brazo del lobo, que tenia un notorio sonrojo

-en serio, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto por quinta vez mirando a la humana

-¿y-yo? n-nada, -es-estoy b-bien...-dijo antes de escuchar unos animalitos pasar entre las plantas, abrazando mas fuerte al pelinegro

-¿estas segura? porque no se nota- dijo tratando de sonar burlón, aunque no le salio muy bien, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso

-¡estoy bien!-dijo soltándose, miraba a todos lados claramente asustada, el lobo la mira caminar, nega con la cabeza antes de alcanzarla

-¡BUU!

-¡ah!- grito antes de abrazarse al lobo, ruborizandolo

-¿pero que-?-mira al chico colgado- hombre, si que eres infantil Brick...-dijo el azabache agarrando a la chica de los hombros, Kaoru mira al murciélago con curiosidad

El pelirrojo sonríe aun estando de cabeza- ¿al fin te rebajas a conseguir novia? ¿ya caíste en la telaraña romántica mi peludo amigo?- dijo burlón

-¡ella no es mi novia!-dijo sonrojado, mientras que la azabache, agachaba la cabeza ruborizada y con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho- la estoy guiando y qui-

-uhh... ¿asi que por fin ayudas a los demás?

-¡ese no es el punto!- dijo mostrando sus colmillos

-no te pongas a la defensiva

-¡no me pongo a la defensiva!

-si lo haces

- ¡que no lo...! ¡ARGH! ¿¡vas ayudarme o no!?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, si seguía discutiendo se armaría la segunda guerra de "vampiros vs. hombres lobos" ¬.¬ y en verdad no quería matar a su amigo chupa-sangre

-lo hubieras dicho desde un principio- dijo encojiendose de hombros

Ahora si se cabreo, se dirigió directo hacia el chico vampirico, pero este ni se movió, algo se cruzo en su camino

-¿eh?- sueltan las dos criaturas, mirando extrañados a la chica que se interpuso entre ellos

Kaoru mira a las dos criaturas- ahora que tengo su atención...-dijo tranquila- ¡DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO UN PAR DE CRÍOS!- grito causando que el lobo se tape sus ya aturdidas orejas y que el vampiro caiga al piso de cabeza, da un par de pasos, suspirando, saliendo de en mdeio de ellos

El azabache acaricia sus orejas mientras el vampiro se para y soba su cabeza

-menuda novia te encontraste Butch, es un encanto- dijo el pelirrojo con ironía

-que ella no es-intento decir algo rojo

-ahora- las dos criaturas voltean a verla extrañados-querido vampiro, ¿nos podrías decir cual es el atajo al castillo?- dijo relajada, los dos intercambian miradas antes de voltear a verla y reír a carcajadas

-lo que desees señorita- dijo el pelirrojo antes de seguir riendo en el suelo con su amigo

No le causo gracia para nada, es mas, eso la ofendió, con furia se acerco al vampiro y al lobo y los agarro de la oreja a ambos, hizo caso omiso a sus quejas, de parte del vampiro y chillidos por parte del lobo, los volvió a parar, estos la miraron sobándose la oreja, la chica estaba enfrente de ellos, giro en sus talones, logrando que un escalofrió cruzara por su espalda, la humana los miraba con una sonrisa sádica

-con todo esto, eh llegado a la conclusión de que perderé la cordura en cualquier momento, lo mejor seria que ustedes dos no intenten llegar a ese punto sin retorno- dijo tranquila cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados- asi que, chupa-sangre dinos donde esta ese maldito atajo y pulgoso ni se te ocurra burlarte- dijo mirando las caras de los chicos, una burlona y la otra molesta, se acerca a ellos causando que retrocedan por la cara de la chica- sintetizando cada uno haga lo suyo... ¡O LOS HARÉ LLORAR!- grito furiosa y con un aura negra, estos se abrazan mirándola asustados, suspira colocando una mano en su frente- chicos...-soltó al aire, negando con la cabeza, antes de caminar por el sendero

-esa humana si que da miedo cuando quiere...-dijo Brick

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo algo perdido, mirando a la chica

Después de salir del sendero, el vampiro les ayudo con el atajo, ahora se encontraban caminando por el sendero del atajo al castillo

Que callada es la gente, perdón, criaturas, cuando quieren... ¬.¬

-oye...-soltó la humana

-dime- dijo volteándola a ver con sus manos en la cabeza

-eso de la guerra entre especies... ¿es en serio?

-pues... según nuestros antepasados si...-dijo mirando el camino

-yo creí que los hombres lobos podían salir durante el día- dijo mirando el camino

-nop, somos criaturas de la noche, Midnight nos creo, la diosa de la luna, de debería sorprenderte que no pueda salir cuando hay sol- dijo mirando la luna, vuelve su vista al camino- y hablando de la reina...

Kaoru voltea a verlo confundida, mira hacia el frente, el castillo, ¡había llegado!

-¡si!, ¡al fin podre terminar ese informe!- festejo mientras el azabache la miraba, la humana voltea a ver al lobo-gracias por traerme hasta aqui Butch- dijo ruborizada y jugando con sus pies

-aun no me iré- dijo, desconcertandola- cuando termines de hablar, ¿como regresaras?

-oh... cierto-soltó- ¿me esperas aqui?

-como quieras- dijo encojiendose de hombros

-bueno... igualmente gracias- agradeció sonriendo, el lobo aparta la mirada y se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido

Es una humana, tu un lobo, no puedes pensar que ella es linda... ¿eh?

Unos suaves labios se posan en su mejilla, depositando un beso tierno, dejándolo rojo, pero inconscientemente movía la cola feliz

La chica se alejo un poco de su rostro con un leve sonrojo, sus miradas verdes se encontraron, sosteniendo nuevamente ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-no me tardo...-dijo antes de romper el contacto visual y adentrarse al castillo

El lobo sonrió tontamente, pero, sacudió su cabeza, se sienta en canasta y se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido

-no pienses tonterías... eso jamas pasara- se dijo asi mismo, relajo un poco su ceño y agacho sus orejas, mostrando cierta tristeza, suspira

La azabache se adentra en el castillo, camina por el largo y decorado pasillo, hasta llegar al final, empuja levemente la puerta, encontrándose con la chica mirando un libro

-¿Midnight?- llamo, la chica volteo a verla- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿una humana? ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto algo aturdida

-necesito que me cuentes tu historia para un informe escolar- dijo ella

_**LISTO! Hasta ahi ! X3 Espero les guste y pasen el rato!**_

_**Suelo preguntar al final pero...**_

_**¿Les parece tierno Butch de lobo? A mi si X3**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! ¡Por pedido de mi amiga "Bellota Vanellope"! ¡Hoy subo la ultima parte de esta historia!**_

-¿Celos?- pregunto extrañada- p-pero... ¿por que-

-¿¡TE GUSTARÍA QUE LAS PERSONAS NO VALORARAN LO QUE HACES!?-grito furiosa-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- golpea la mesa con sus puños, consiguiendo que gotas de té caigan de la taza. La azabache clava sus ojos en las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban de la taza, posa sus ojos en la chica

-yo si te entiendo...-susurro, Midnight voltea a verla sorprendida- ¿crees que vine hasta aqui solo por mi? lo hice por mis amigas... pero yo tienen idea por lo que estoy pasando, pero, la estoy pasando bien aun asi- sonríe

-¿a si?- pregunto desconcertada

-si, conocí a criaturas que creí que eran leyendas...-dijo acordándose de cierto trió, pero se sonrojo a recordar a cierto lobito- y también a ti... aveces hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas... o hablar...- Midniaght la mira confundida- desde un principio tenias que haberle dicho a Sunshine que te hacia sentir mal que no tengas compañía durante la noche, pero... no puedes reemplazar para siempre la luz de la oscuridad, ademas, las criaturas de este lugar son muy felices...-Midnight baja la vista-

-pero...yo les prometí... que conocerían ese mundo... no puedo decepcionarlos- dijo con cierta tristeza

-oye... creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso-dijo acercándose a ella

El lobo se encontraba recargado bajo un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado en el tronco

-¡Butch!- llamo la ojiverde, sobresaltando al lobo

-¿ya esta?- pregunto algo perdido

-si...ahora... tengo que volver a casa...-dijo un poco triste, el lobo la miro unos leves segundos antes de comenzar a caminar por el sendero, de vuelta al mural. Mientras tanto, una chica miraba a la pareja irse

Sonríe- gracias... por liberarme...- posa su vista en la luna- perdóname hermana...

-lo he hecho hace tiempo...

-¿¡eh!?- atrás de ella estaba una chica de pelo lacio rubio y ojos dorados con un vestido blanco y guantes del mismo color y de conjunto unas sandalias de bailarina

-no mas rencor querida hermana...-dijo con una cálida sonrisa

.

-aqui es...-dijo un poco cortante, con los brazos cruzados y mirando al piso

-oh... mmmm... bueno...-balbuceo antes de mirar el mural, aun era de tarde, volteo a ver al chico- bueno... adiós Butch

-adiós...-dijo volteando la mirada

La chica se desconcertó un poco, volteó a mirar el portal, da un par de pasos

"¡rayos! Si no lo hace el lo haré yo" pensó

Se acerca rápidamente al lobo, lo jala del brazo, llamando su atención, este voltea a verla confundido, cuando, unos labios sobre los suyos...

"¿¡ME ESTA BESANDO!?" pensó sorprendido

La humano la sostuvo del brazo con las dos manos, disfrutando el momento, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, lo miro leves segundos

-adiós...-soltó antes de correr al otro lado del portal, se escondió detrás de un arbol, junto sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo sus palpitaciones aceleradas y sus mejillas ardían-no puedo creer que halla hecho eso- dijo antes de deslizarse hasta chocar contra el piso, miro al cielo suspirando, curiosidad, lentamente saco su cabeza para ver si el lobo seguía ahi, si estaba, ¡y rojo!

Que lindo.

No pudo evitar pensar eso, eso le parecía, un lindo lobo, pero, lobo, eso era lo malo, eso estaba mal, suspiro frustrada, se levanto y se fue directo a su casa, saludo a su familia y se encerro en su cuarto.

¡Que suerte!

Eran como las 8:00 pm y su informe terminado, suspiro aliviada

-¡Kaoru! ¡Miyako pregunta si iras con ella y Momoko a pasear por las calles!- grito su madre subiendo las escaleras con el teléfono en mano, se lo entrega

-¿hola?

-hola, Kao ¿vienes?

-mama, ¿puedo ir?- pregunta viendo a su madre

-¿terminaste el informe?

-¡si!- la madre asiente- claro Miyako, ¿están listas? bien, espérenme en mi puerta en 30 minutos, bien, adiós- cuelga y le entrega el teléfono a su madre

-¿de que te disfrazaras?- pregunto su madre

-de uno de los monstruos leyendarios- respondió, su madre sale extrañada, abre el armario- hora de sacar las garras- dijo lo mismo que había dicho cierta criatura nocturna

Una chica disfrazada de bruja y otra de vampira esperaban afuera

De la puerta sale una loba

-¡valla! ¡te vez bien!-dijo Momoko, la azabache se desconcierta un poco por los disfraces de sus amigas, rie a lo bajo- ¿que pasa?

-nada nada, ¿nos vamos?- pregunto

Pasearon por las calles, mientras por otro lado

-¡asombroso!- dijo un rubio volando por el aire, cuando un pelirrojo lo tira al piso

-¡tonto! no deben saber que somos criaturas-dijo Brick

Midnight y Sunshine decidieron que las criaturas puedan pasear por las calles el 31 de octubre, ya que fácilmente se confundirían con personas disfrazadas

El azabache rueda los ojos, mira a unas chicas, un momento, ¿Kaoru? estaba disfrazada de loba, el ojiverde suspira enamorado

¿? Brick y Boomer se miran confundidos, miran a la chica, sonríen picaros

-asi que NO es tu novia, pero te gustaría serlo ¿verdad?- dijo el pelirrojo, causando risas en el ojiazul

-¡cállense!-grito sonrojado

-yo no entiendo, el amor apesta-dijo Boomer cuando un sombrero cae en su cara, el lo toma entre sus manos desconcertado

-¡mi gorro!- se escucha a una chica, el ojiazul se queda mirando atontado a la humana que acababa de llegar-disculpa...-dijo sonrojada, se puso el gorro y se volvió con sus dos amigas

-¿con que apesta?- dijo Brick- yo no caería fácilmente (A: eso ya lo veremos XP)

-¡Butch!- grito la azabache antes de ir a abrazar al lobo

-¡tranquila!_-dijo sonrojado

-jeje, Kaoru ¿por que no nos presentas a tu amigo?- dijo una pelirroja que se coloco al lado del vampiro, este la mira un poco desconcertado- ehh... ¿hola?-

El vampiro sacude su cabeza-hola- sonríe travieso consiguiendo un sonrojo en la vampiresa

El ojiverde ve pícaro la situación de sus dos amigos cuando, nuevamente siente unos labios contra los suyos, pero esta ves, cerro los ojos correspondiendo le, coloco sus manos en la nuca de la humana, para profundizarlo, en eso la (ahora) loba coloco sus manos (manos, no brazos) en su cuello...

Claro que si.

¡Ella Ama Halloween!

-¡Hola a todos!- saluda Kaoru (a ti)- y esa es la historia de como conocí a... bueno... creo que ya a quedado claro, jaja ¿Quien diría que esto ocurriera por un informe escolar? y hablando de ello- saca de su espalda unas hojas enganchadas con un 10 en la parte superior- si, soy la alumna estrella- dije divertida y guiñando un ojo- jajaja, espero les haya gustado, ¡adiós!

_**Fin**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. En especial a ti "Bellota Vanellope" X3**_

_**Ahora lanzo preguntas!**_

_**¿Creíste que la historia estaría mas centrada en las Diosas?**_

_**¿Creíste que Butch iba a ser un lobo pervertido? ¿Las decepcione?**_

_**¿Cual de los dos besos te gusto mas?**_

_**¿Momento favorito?**_

_**¿Cual de los dos personajes principales te gusto mas?**_

_**¿Te gusta Halloween?**_

_**.**_

_**Eso es todo!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS con sus respuestas!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
